Going With My Gut
by TwilightSparkle3562
Summary: When an attack is carried out at a Sapphire Shores concert, Coloratura trusts her instincts and cancels an upcoming concert in Trottingham when she develops a lack of trust for security at her concerts. However, a visit with Applejack eventually changes her mind about the situation. *Dedicated to the victims of the Manchester Arena bombing on May 23rd, 2017 in Manchester, England.


Disclaimer: I don't own "My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic" or its characters. They are property of Hasbro Studios and DHX Media.

*This story is dedicated to the victims of the Manchester Arena bombing on May 22nd, 2017.

"Going with my Gut"

By TwilightSparkle3562

"I'm cancelling my upcoming performance in Trottingham," Coloratura said to her publicist while at her apartment in Manehattan. "Something about performing there doesn't feel right."

"I can assure you, Coloratura," her publicist replied. "That all the measures taken to protect yourself and your fans is being considered. You've got to trust the security that is managing the security for this concert and all your other concerts."

Coloratura sighed as she took a sip of coffee. The former Countess Coloratura knew all too well about high ranking security for her performances that were supposed to give her protection. But, at times, they were bound to fail.

"I'm sorry, I don't," Coloratura rebuffed as she sat down on her sofa. "This isn't about anypony in particular, Work Binder. When I was Countess Coloratura, I was blinded by the fact that there is more about my concerts than I thought. Svengallop made me oblivious to the fact that sometimes concerts prevail over common sense."

"But, what about your fans?" pleaded Work Binder, a distressed look on her face as she sat down next to Coloratura. "They are going to be so disappointed that you are not performing. Can't you at least reconsider for their sake more than yours?"

But, Coloratura wasn't going to back down so easily.

"They are going to understand in time," she said. "That there are ponies who attend my concerts whose intentions are that there are not there to hear me perform, but to harm those who came to hear me perform. You've got to bear with me on this, Work Binder. For my sake, for your sake, as well as the sake of my fans that adore me."

Work Binder knew that there was nothing she could do to get Coloratura to change her mind and at that moment, admitted defeat.

"I don't want to do this," continued Coloratura, touching her publicist's hoof. "But, after what happened at Sapphire Shores' concert a few weeks ago, I cannot let what happened there happen in Trottingham."

Coloratura took a newspaper that sat on her coffee table into her hooves and showed it to Work Binder. On the cover was a photo of ponies running for their lives covered in blood.

"The only reason that happened was because security was lax, Coloratura," said Work Binder.

"But, what does that make security for not just my event in Trottingham, but in all towns and cities throughout Equestria?" asked Coloratura, putting the newspaper back down on the table. "Cities like Manehattan? Las Pegasus? The Crystal Empire? What does that tell you? That there are some ponies out there who want to see innocent ponies dead. Well, I can assure you that what happened to Sapphire Shores and her fans must not repeat itself with me and my fans. I need to go with my gut on this one."

Sighing, Work Binder admitted defeat and left the apartment. Once she was gone, Coloratura set about writing a letter to Applejack asking her to come to Manehattan for a visit.

…

A few days later, Coloratura heard a knocking on her door and opened it to reveal Applejack on the other side.

"Hey, Rara," she said as the two Earth ponies embraced. "Sorry that you had to cancel your upcoming performance in Trottingham."

"It was the right call, AJ," replied Coloratura as she allowed Applejack to come inside her apartment. "I just can't help but think of all those ponies who were hurt or killed in that explosion during Sapphire Shores' concert."

"I know what you mean there, Rara," shuddered Applejack. "Mayor Mare has taken the liberty of increasing security at the next helping hooves festival. Perhaps maybe you could…"

But, Coloratura stopped Applejack in the middle of her sentence with her hoof and looked back down at the newspaper.

"I don't know if I can perform now, Applejack," said Coloratura, nervously, feeling despondent. "If something like what happened at Sapphire Shores' concert happen to my fans, I will never forgive myself."

"The truth of the matter is there, sugar cube," replied Applejack. "Is that you can't keep cancelling performances like this because if you do keep cancelling, then your fans suffer, your career suffers and the ponies who bombed the Sapphire Shores concert will seem as if they succeeded in their task to instill fear."

Coloratura considered what Applejack said and knew that while what Applejack said was true, that she couldn't bear to accept this change right away. Not after what happened so soon.

"I know what you are saying, AJ," sighed Coloratura as she went over from her sofa to her piano and sat down. "But, common sense does need to prevail and its sometimes better to take precautions. Sapphire Shores isn't just any performer you know. She is a friend and fellow performer who takes these kinds of things very hard."

As she heard her friend say these words, Applejack couldn't help but think back to when the Changelings invaded Canterlot during the Royal Wedding between Shining Armor and Princess Cadence. Twilight had tried to warn them at the wedding rehearsal and the actions of Applejack and the others resulted in the Changelings being able to successfully carry out their invasion.

"I can understand where you are coming from in a sense, Rara," remarked Applejack, walking over to join Coloratura at the piano. "You're trusting your instincts because you don't want to end up in a situation like Sapphire Shores. Well, I can't argue with you for that, sugar cube. You don't any of your fans to fall victim to these sick and twisted ponies."

"Exactly, AJ," said Coloratura, listening intently to what Applejack was saying. "That would be the last thing that I would want: to see somepony be hurt by these losers. I won't call them 'monsters' because they would love that title. But, you're right, I can't just turn belly up and beg to them. I'm a performer and it is my job to get ponies to deviate themselves from everyday life."

"That's the spirit, Rara!" cried Applejack, patting her friend on the back.

…

A few weeks later, Coloratura was back on the road, doing what she did best: performing live for her fans. However, the words that she shared with Applejack still resonated within her mind and when she took the stage in Trottingham, she addressed the crowd of ponies who came to see her perform.

"Thank you all for coming tonight, everypony," Coloratura said as she beamed over her fans on the stage. "I would like to dedicate tonight's performance to Sapphire Shores and her fans, who know that they are not alone in the situation and we are all thinking about them! I would also like to dedicate tonight's performance to all the security ponies who put their lives on the line to allow us all to get together and enjoy all that we have!"

The crowd roared and Coloratura went over to the piano and began her concert the same way she began every one of her concerts: with her signature song, "The Magic Inside."

THE END


End file.
